


Sleepover

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [19]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brave (2012) References, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers, Stark Tower, Timeline What Timeline, Truth or Dare, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Sleepover at Stark Tower with a bunch of teenagers always ends with someone hooking up.
Relationships: Eli Bradley/Nate Richards, Ganke Lee/Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Kamala Khan/Dante Pertuz, Karolina Dean/Xavin, Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Lila Barton/Harley Keener's Sister, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Noh-Varr/Tommy Shepherd, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Viv/Riri Williams
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Tony has almost as big a problem with adopting/mentoring as Bruce Wayne. What is with billionaires taking in young superheroes?

The Young Avengers, Team Spider, Ironkids, The Runaways, and Cloak and Dagger had decided to hold a sleepover at Stark Tower because “There is no way I’m letting you go on not experiencing a sleepover Noh-Varr,” Kate declared.

So packed into the movie room was Kate Bishop, America Chavez, Noh-Varr, Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman, David Alleyne, Eli Bradley, Kid Loki, Cassie Lang, Kamala Khan, Dante Pertuz, Doreen Green, Rayshaun Lucas, Teddy Poole Jr., Gwen Poole, Quentin Quire, Amadeus Cho, Peter Parker, Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, Anya Corazon, Cindy Moon, Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales, Ganke Lee, Cooper and Lila Barton, Harley and Abbie Keener, Princess Shuri, Riri Williams, Lila Rhodes, Saoirse Tory, Vivian Vision, Vin Vision, Vivian Vision 2.0, Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Gert Yorkes, Karolina Dean, Xavin, Chase Stein, Molly Hayes Hernandez, Ty Johnson, and Tandy Bowen.

“How many kids do I have?” Tony asked as he helped carry in pillows. “Cause I don’t remember having this many kids.”

“Well Mr. Stark, you are the legal guardian of America, David, Eli, Dante, Doreen, Rayshaun, Amadeus, Anya, Saoirse, Alex, Nico, Gert, Karolina, Chase, Molly, Ty, and Tandy. Father-figure of Kamala, Harley and Abbie, Shuri, Riri, and I. You made Dum-E, Butterfingers, U, J.A.R.V.I.S., F.R.I.D.A.Y., J.O.C.A.S.T.A., Karen, E.D.I.T.H. and they're your kids. You’re related to Tommy, Billy, Kid Loki, Lila, Vivian, Vin, Viv somehow. And then you just kinda mentor the others,” Peter explained.

“I never thought I would have kids and now there are like thirty of you hanging out in my tower. God, I’m getting old. Okay, the only rules are no explosions, no destroying the screen, and if Pepper comes to tell you to go to sleep or be quiet you listen because Pepper is the Queen of this tower. See you later minions,” Tony said before throwing up a peace sign and hurrying out of the room.

After the teens arranged the pillows and blankets into comfy nests and snacks had been claimed, they stared at each other.

“So what happens at a “sleepover”?” Noh-Varr asked the group of teens.

“Well we play games, watch movies, gossip, eat too much junk food, and stay up way too late,” Cassie explained.

“So what should we do first?” Xavin questioned.

“Movies!” “Truth or Dare!” Billy and Tommy shouted at the same time.

“Oh come on Bro let’s start this party off by making people hook up and spill their guts,” Tommy whined.

“Fine, then you can start. Truth or Dare?” Billy replied.

“Dare, I’m not scared of you,” Tommy said puffing up his chest.

An evil smile spread over Billy’s face. He pressed his fingertips together and started evil laughing. “I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Noh-Varr.”

“Oooooo,” The rest of the teens, except Noh-Varr cooed.

“WHAT!?” Tommy shouted. “I told you about that in twin confidentiality.”

“Yep,” Billy replied, popping the “p”. “So get going, Bro. Times a wastin.”

“Wait, can someone please explain to me what this Seven Minutes in Heaven is?” Noh-Varr asked.

“It’s where two people go into a closet for seven minutes and usually make out,” Harley explained. “It’s a game to try and get people together.”

“Oh so like if we told Kate and America, Billy and Teddy, Eli and Nate, Kamala and Dante, Gwenpool and Quentin, Harley and Peter, MJ and Shuri, Gwen, Miles and Ganke, Lila and Abbie, Riri and Vivian, Karolina and Xavin, or Ty and Tandy to go in they would “make-out” as you say.” Noh-Varr said, trying to understand. “Then why would you want Tommy and I to go in, Billy?”

“Well…,” Billy started. Tommy sped over to his twin and slapped a hand over his mouth. “NO REASON, NO REASON AT ALL!” He shouted.

“Tommy has a huge gay crush on you and Billy is trying to hook you guys up so he will stop pinning,” America said as she threw some popcorn in her mouth.

“America!” Tommy squeaked.

“What? You were never going to tell him,” America defends.

“Oh… Well then come Tommy let us play this Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Nor-Varr cheered. He went over and dragged the frozen speedster off to look for a closet.

“Welp. We probably won’t be seeing them again, so who wants to watch Brave?” Billy asked the group.

A round of yeses later the teens settled in to watch Brave. When the movie was almost over Tommy and Noh-Varr slipped back in and cuddled in a pillow pile. Billy looked over at his twin, you mouthed “thank you”. Billy nodded as he smiled and curled into Teddy’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more sleep or more Starbucks. Anyone willing to get me more Starbucks, anyone. Please, I need the caffeine.


End file.
